1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear for a linear actuator and to a linear actuator and a lifting column which contains such gear.
2. The Prior Art
EP 1 272 778 B1 to Linak A/S discloses an actuator having a gear with two gearing stages, the first stage being a worm drive with a worm and the subsequent gearing stage being a crown and bevel wheel, where the bevel wheel is arranged in extension of the worm wheel and where the crown wheel faces towards the worm drive and has a power take-off in the shape of a gear wheel in extension of the worm. The patent holder Linak A/S has realized the actuator in the shape of a rotary actuator, which is marketed under the name RA40. The gear has proven to be fine, but the toothing on the crown and bevel wheel is complicated and as such not optimal as regards transmission of power and noise. On the other hand, the gear is attractive as it has a large reduction and is compact.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a gear with a better solution for the toothing between the crown and bevel wheel while simultaneously maintaining of the compact structure of the gear and height reduction.